Unrequited Love
by SarahSerendipidy-OliviaMaestro
Summary: He had always loved her. Ever since he'd seen her the first time at the Hogwarts Express. But, sadly, she just... just didn't love him. Who had won her heart? His brother. Mr. Casanova. Rated K. R&R.


**My first story puplished *excited*. I wrote this a while ago.**

**Background story: Véronique Varney went to Hogwarts, same year as Regulus Black. Knew Marauders, hated Sirius until her fourth year. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling *lucky gal*. I do, however, own Véronique Varney *yay*. Peyton Loy belongs to one of my dear friends. **

(Véronique POV.)

V. and Sirius stood outside 12 Grimmauld Place. Sirius had a look of distain on his face, while V.'s face was more scared. She had seen Sirius´ parents before, on the Peron, at this very house (she had spent a few days of the summer with Reggie... almost every summer), and they were some scary-ass people. V. bit her tongue. No cursing Véronqiue, she told herself. She looked up at Sirius, and he smiled at her.

"It'll be okay," he began. "They are not as scary as they want you to think. They just have some very strange rules. ". V. smiled at him, but she was still scared. Sirius knocked on the door.

(Regulus POV.)

It was Reggie who answered at the door. He looked at Sirius first, and then his glance went to V., bit his lip, and after a minute or so, he slammed door, and went in to find Mother. He hated her. Well… no, that wasn't true, he could never hate her. He was, to her, her best friend, well, after Jessica... or Peyton. He was still unsure of what he should call her. He didn't want her to punch him (That girl throws a good punch, just so you know it). He had always felt more for her. Something deeper. And he had really thought that they would end together. Then she had told him that she liked his brother. His world had shattered. The girl he had loved loved someone else. And who had that someone been. His brother. His OWN brother. His brother, who was known as a womanizer. A casanova. And the sweet, innocent Véronique was in love with him. Sirius hadn't deserved her. Therefore, his mission had been to keep 'them' from happening. And he had failed that mission. The last year or so, he had had to see them walking down the hallway, hand-in-hand, sometimes sharing a kiss. It had felt as is someone had shot him in the chest, but he just wouldn't die.

"Mother," he said. "We have visitors. ". Walburga looked up at him. Regulus looked at her. "It's him.. and she is with him. ". Walburga nodded, and walked to the door. Regulus didn't even want to see his mother rip of his brothers head at this moment, because SHE was with him, so he just went to his room, and read.

(Véronqiue POV.)

V. understood nothing. Why had Reggie slammed the door? She looked at Sirius, her eyes full of questions. He smirked at her, and that made her smile. Why was it that he always had the ability to make her smile, even when she was so sad?

After a little while, the door was opened again. V. hoped to see Reggies face, but she was not s lucky. It wasn't that Walburga wasn't beautiful; because she was (It seemed to be a gene in the Black-family). Her black hair was in a tight knot, with just two locks of hair curling down her face. Her blue eyes, the same eyes at Sirius, shined, as she looked at her and Sirius (V. guessed that it wasn't because she had missed her son), and she was dressed as it was the 15th century. And V. should know, she had a dress from that time period.

"Mother." Sirius said. "You know Véronique." He looked at her, and so did Walburga. Sirius´ mother nodded.

Silence.

"Well, isn't this going great?" Sirius smirked. And then Walburga couldn't hold it in any longer. She started yelling at Sirius. V. didn't get much of what she said, she only understood a few words like: "Family traitor", "Muggle-lover." and other stuff, that sounded like it could cause great damage for the Black-family.

Siriuslooked at V. , and mouthed the words: Go inside.

V. had been in 12 Grimmauld Place before. But it hadn't always felt this cold and gloomy. She went up the stairs, and met Kreacher on the way. She looked at him, and he looked at her. But they just passed each other. No words were spoken. V. thought that was the best thing to do.

V. had seen Sirius´ room before, so she weren't the least bit curious. Growing up he had been like a second brother to her, at least for one week in the summer holiday. She skipped his room, and went straight to Reggies room. She knocked on his door, and heard the reply: "Come in."

She opened the door. Reggie looked up from his book, and quickly rose from his chair. He also knocked down a frame with something in it. She smiled at him. "Hello Reggie."

(Regulus POV.)

She looked beautiful. Well, duh, she always did. But today. Something different. Her dark hair curled, and her blue eyes smiled along with her lips. Her lips. He had kissed her once. In the fifth year. He just wanted to try it. Maybe it would be the only chance he'd ever get, so he had just done it. "V." he said, and smiled. Even saying her name made him smile. She smiled, and walked over to him, and hugged him. It felt so good. Just being in her arms. It made him want to just stay here... maybe forever. "I've missed you so much." She said, and he put his arms behind her neck. "I've missed you to." He said. He had. He hadn't seen much of her since… the disaster. After that life had turned into his personal hell. He had joined the darker groups in Slytherin, the once that was sure to end up with Voldemort. Sorry, no that was improper. The Dark Lord. That was his name. Regulus was not a Death Eater yet; Walburga had thought that was too early. But he would. As soon as he was considered old enough, he would. V. let go, and Regulus disappeared from his own little dream world. He gestured to his bed. "Please, sit down. " She did, and he sat down next to her. She looked at him, with a sad look on her face.

"What?" he asked.

"Why did you join Snape, Avery and all the others group? You hated them. " She looked hurt, and that gave him a bad feeling in his stomach. For as long as he could remember, she had been his weak spot. He would've done everything she would ask him. She had once asked him, if he could swim into the lake and pick up the necklace, she had dropped only a second before. He had done it. For her. It sounded crazy, but he would have done so much more for him. He would walk to the end of the world for her. Because he loved her. But, sadly, she didn't love him. She never would.

"I-I think you should go." He stuttered. She looked at him, not understanding.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Please leave. And take Sirius with you. And tell him to not come back. We're better off without him." He said, not really meaning everything he said. Yes, they were better without Sirius. But, no, he didn't want her to leave. He wanted her to stay. With him. But that would never happen. He rose. "Go."

After a second, maybe two, V. rose too. She looked at him, trying to find a reason. "We we're… are… best friends. What happened?''

You and Sirius happened, Regulus thought. "Go." He repeated. She turned, and walked the other way.

Down in the hallway, Sirius and Walburga were still yelling at each other. V. grabbed Sirius arm, and pulled him out of the house. "Let's go... ''

Regulus had run after V., soundlessly. He now looked at the scene before him. Sirius looked, confused, at V., who pulled him out on the street.

"I want to leave. " She said. She looked into Sirius´ eyes, not too intense though. He nodded, and turned to Walburga. "Mother." He said. "I am not happy we stopped by. We will not make that mistake again. Goodbye.".They turned, and walked out the door.

Walburga ran to the door, and yelled after them. Many cursing words, but one sentence was the one that stood out to Regulus: "You chose the wrong son!"


End file.
